In order to store historical data, a business (enterprise) spanning different business units may maintain an enterprise data warehouse. The data warehouse is typically a large strategic data repository and reporting system that is critical to the enterprise and that supports different organizations within the business a view of data across different business units. A data warehouse typically connects multiple disparate systems without an end-to-end view. e.g., a line-of-business or a portfolio view. Costly customization of vendor tools may be required for end-to-end usage. An analytical tool set within a data warehouse environment is often crowded and overly complex, where the tools satisfy individual requirements for data warehouse management. However, it is the conglomeration of these tools into a central operating environment that is often lacking.
The data warehouse typically accesses numerous data sources through different tools for different end users, where an end user is associated with a role within the enterprise. However, an end user is typically required to interact with different tools, necessitating that the end user be knowledgeable about each tool. Moreover, if a tool is replaced by a corresponding tool of a different vendor or if a tool is added to the collection of supported tools, the end user often needs to be trained to use the new tool.